


We Need to Talk

by Penndragon27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Lance has started acting strange and when he says he needs to tell Keith something, he expects the worst.He probably shouldn't have, though.





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little fic I wrote while procrastinating updating my other work.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

If someone had told Keith a year ago that he would be dating Lance Mcclain, he would have laughed. A lot.

Lance was loud, talkative, and kind of annoying. Sure he was attractive, but he and Keith did not get along. They would never work out.

But then they got to know each other. They started studying together and hanging out and Keith quickly realized how sweet and amazing Lance was. He didn’t have much hope, though, and had pined in silence. Until Lance kissed him.

It was on their way back from the library, when it had started to rain. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him underneath a nearby awning, the two of them laughing happily.

Lance had told Keith he looked like a drowned rat and he glared at him. Then Lance pushed Keith’s wet hair out of his face and they were so close he could see the raindrops on his eyelashes, and then their lips touched and Keith melted.

And now they were dating and Keith had never been happier. He loved it when Lance would see him and his whole face would light up. He loved it when Lance slung an arm over his shoulders as he proudly called Keith his boyfriend. He also really loved kissing him.

They were both happy, which was why Keith was all the more surprised when Lance began acting weird.

He had been antsy lately, barely giving Keith a peck on the cheek before rushing out. Whenever they talked, Lance seemed nervous, foot tapping against the floor.

This went on for a couple weeks and Keith was confused. He couldn’t even remember the last time they’d been on an actual date. The last time they’d had a heavy make out session. Lance hadn’t even used any ridiculous nicknames.

He didn’t want to, but Keith worried. Was Lance hiding something? Was something wrong? Did Keith somehow upset him? Was Lance cheating on him?

He hated that he could think that, but he didn’t know what was going on.

Then, one day after class, Lance pulled Keith into a nearby alcove. Keith instinctively went for a kiss, but Lance held up a hand.

“Wait, Keith. I, um, I need to talk to you.”

Keith nodded slowly, wondering if he’d finally get the reason his boyfriend was acting so weird.

Lance shuffled his feet awkwardly and reached a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

“Um, look. So, you know that I like you. A lot. And so I need to tell you something. Important. I mean, I think it’s important. You might think it’s important. Well, I hope you do.”

Keith frowned. Why was Lance so nervous? What did he need to say?

“So, look. We’ve been dating for a while. And it’s been good. Well, I hope so. Maybe it was just me. Oh my gosh, why is this so difficult?”

Lance ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the strands. Keith felt his heart speed up. Could it be…?

Was Lance breaking up with him? Did he finally realize he could probably do better than Keith? Did he meet someone else?

He crossed his arms defensively. “Just say it, Lance.”

Lance looked at him and opened his mouth. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. His eyes went wide and then he ran away, leaving Keith standing alone in the corridor.

After that, Keith started avoiding Lance. He dodged his texts and calls and therefore spent that weekend curled up in his bed with a bag of potato chips, watching historical documentaries, and trying not to cry.

He couldn’t believe that Lance wanted to break up. They had been so happy. Lance would smile every time they kissed. He would bring flowers every time they went on a date. He would hum softly as he braided Keith’s hair and Keith would blush afterwards at all the sparkly clips he’d add.

But apparently it was all in his head. Lance wanted to break up with him and he didn’t even have the guts to tell him to his face.

Suddenly, a flash of anger tore through him. If Lance wasn’t going to say it, then Keith was.

Determined, he angrily threw off his covers and left his dorm, ignoring the fact that he was wearing Doctor Who pajamas and Lance’s shirt because it smelled like him.

When he reached Lance’s room, he knocked loudly, probably annoying the neighbors, but he didn’t care. He had a coward to see.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Lance with messy hair and bags under his eyes. His mouth fell open in shock.

“Keith.”

“That’s it!”

He pushed past Lance and into the room before whirling around and glaring.

“You’ve been acting weird for almost a month now and then you say you need to talk and then run away? What the hell, Lance? If you want to break up, just say it, goddamn it! I figured if you didn’t want to be with me anymore, you’d at least say it my face!”

Lance’s eyes widened. “What? I don’t want to break up with you!”

Keith faltered. “What?”

“Do- do you want to break up?” Lance’s voice was small and hurt. Keith felt himself sag in confusion.

“No, of course not. I just- you said you wanted to talk and you were acting all weird…”

Lance huffed and sat on the edge of his bed.

“So, you thought that I wanted to dump you?”

Keith threw his hands up in frustration. “Well, what else would it be?”

“Why the hell would I want to dump you? I’m in love you, you dumbass!”

Keith felt his head spin. “Um, huh?”

Lance looked up at him nervously. “I realized a few weeks ago. You were talking about that bike you’re saving up for and your eyes were all sparkling and you were so excited and it just… hit me. I’ve been trying to tell you for a while, but… well, we both know how that went.”

Keith felt his face heat up as he remembered the day Lance was describing.

“You… love me?”

Lance nodded slowly and Keith felt a smile spread across his face. Lance loved him. He’d been all scared and panicked, but Lance loved him and was just too nervous to tell him.

“You’re such an idiot.”

Lance looked terrified, but it slowly gave way to confusion as Keith stepped forward so he could seat himself in Lance’s lap.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Lance looked away nervously and Keith brought his arms around Lance’s neck.

“I don’t know. I was worried. What if I scared you off? What if it’s too soon? What if you don’t feel the same way?”

Keith gave a small chuckle before pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s lips.

“Lance. I’ve been in love with since before we started dating.”

Lance’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Well, yeah. It was that Spanish song came on the radio and you started singing along. You didn’t even know you were doing it and I just… knew. And then panicked for three days.”

Lance gasped in realization. “Is that why you suddenly stopped speaking to me for a week?”

Keith smiled sheepishly and Lance laughed before bringing their mouths back together.

“Oh my gosh, I love you so much.”

Keith smiled against his lips. “I love you, too.”

They kissed again before Keith pulled back to ask, “Does this mean we get to make out again? Because I might be having withdrawal.”

Lance smirked. “For sure, babe.”

Keith didn’t admit that he might’ve missed the nicknames even more.


End file.
